Little Oliver
by Caraleena
Summary: It's kind of a self-insert story about a girl who is thrilled to get the Oliver software for her birthday, but when it turns out she didn't only get Oliver's voice things turn out to be much more exciting then she thought. My first FanFiction! If you don't like it don't read it! Enjoy!


"Thank you!" I yelled as I ran up stairs, almost tripping.

I dashed to my room and sat at my desktop computer. I let out a huge squeal as I set my new birthday present on my desk. My family was awesome! They got me Oliver software for my 16th birthay! I couldn't hide my excitement.

I had always wanted a Vocaloid and would have settled for any of them(except for Meiko) but they didn't get me just any Vocaloid! They got me Oliver! The cutest British kid in the world!

As I got things started I thought of all the songs we could make. Sad songs, happy songs, cute songs, emo songs! The possibilities were endless! The computer said it had to download it so i decided to get ready for bed since it was already pretty late. We were having such a fun party that we lost track of time.

I went into the bathroom and began to brush my teeth. After spitting in the sink I changed into my pajamas and slipped back into my room. The download wasn't nearly done. I said goodnight to my family and went to bed. Luckily it was summer vacation so I could spend plenty of time making songs. I closed my eyes and fell asleep...

That night I kept waking up, thinking I heard music but being half awake made my mind not think clearly so I simply fell back asleep, not noticing anything.

When morning finally came around i opened my tired eyes and sat up. Then I remembered my new software. I jumped out of bed and crossed the room to my desktop. Surly it was downloaded by now...

As I fiddled with it, my excitement was quickly killed by the screen flashing "No Data" over and over. How could that be possible? Could the software be faulty?

I sighed, sitting back in my chair. Of course it didn't work. It was just too good to be true.

I sat in silence when I heard some small noises coming from behind the computer. I looked in back of the desktop and nearly stumbled over my chair as I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth in surprise.

Behind my computer was an impossibly tiny boy, curled up into a ball, crying.

"This is just a dream..." I repeated over and over in my head.

After getting control over myself, I stood up and checked behind the computer.

"Just like I thought..." I whispered.

He was on my desk! MY DESK!

Cute as kittens, sweet as suger, he sat rubbing his one unbandaged eye. I bit my finger to stop myself from screaming about his cuteness! He couldn't have been more than five inches tall.

I wondered how this happened. I had never heard of this kind of software before...

He slowly looked up. Noticing me, his eyes widened in fear as he started pushing himself backwards.

"It's okay." I said in my kindest voice possible. "I won't hurt you."

He hid behind his software box. I had to smile. He was SO adorable!

"How did you get here?" I asked.

He didn't respond. Poor boy. He was so small and frightened so I decided to sit in my chair and wait for him to calm down.

It had to have been around a half an hour and he was still hiding.

"Well," I said, sitting up, "I have to take a shower. Don't worry, I'll be back, but I wouldn't leave this room because my sister doesn't like-" I cut myself off. It probably wasn't the best to tell him about my older sister who hated Vocaloids. It might have made him more scared.

"You should stay here untill I come back." I finished. With that I grabbed some clothes and took the quickest shower ever.

After getting out, I put away my dirty laundry and rushed to my room. There I found Oliver sitting on the edge of my desk swinging his feet back and forth. He looked up at me as his yellow eye began to tear up again.

"Shhhh..." I said. I didn't want him to be sad. "Don't cry..."

He dried his huge yellow eye, though his long eyelashes were still wet with tears. This was one of the sweetest things I had ever seen.

I scooped him up in my hands. He look horrified, much like a scared puppy.

I sat down on my bed, keeping myself from squeezing him. If I squeezed him it might hurt but it was tough to stop myself because he was absolutely adorable!

"Where did you come from?" I asked again, even though I already had an idea.

After a few moments he lifted his cute little shaky arm and pointed to the computer.

"That's what I thought..." I whispered.

This was weird but not bad. In fact, this was one of the greatest things that could ever come from a birthday present! I accidentally let a squeal escape my lips. How could one little boy be so adorable?

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. The little blond jumped in my hands. I quickly placed him behind me as my door opened.

My older sister stuck her head through the open door. "Hey, are you planing on coming down stairs today for breakfast?"

"Uh- I- Ummm..." I stuttered. It probably wasn't a smart idea to tell her about the walking, talking Vocaloid. She might not have taken it as well as I did. Also I wanted to have the little sweetheart all to myself for just a little longer.

"Right," I smiled "I guess I should get down there then."

She shut the door, leaving me alone with Oliver. I turned around and found the boy having trouble standing up straight on my bouncy mattress.

"Poor sweetheart..." I said as I placed my hand behind him to catch him as he fell. He looked up at me. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

He didn't respond. He just stared at me.

"I'm sorry," I said "but I have to get some food or my family will come back up here. Do you want to come?"

No response.

"Alright," I said, as I stood up and made for the door but I heard a quiet "Yes."

I turned around. The noise had come from the little lips of the sweet boy.

I smiled. "You DO want to come?"

He slowly nodded. AAAAAAA! SO CUTE!

This was good but how was I supposed to bring him down stairs with all my family around? "Humm.." I thought.

I grabbed my purse and dumped out all that was inside it. "Can you stay in here?" I asked holding it out so he could see it.

He didn't look to please about it but he nodded anyway. I lifted him and plased him in the bag. The strong scent of perfume coming from my purse made Oliver look a little faint.

"Just hang in there." I whispered as I left my room and made my way down the stairs.

The purse really wasn't heavy. The tiny child couldn't have weighed more then a pound!

And that was the start of my first day with little Oliver.


End file.
